Twisted
by Sanka Malfoy
Summary: TRAD. Le Nogitsune taquine Derek. Derek n'est pas amusé. Sterek. M/M.


. _ ** **  
Twisted****_ _  
_. _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Titre** : _**Twisted.**_ (u/1648833/Death-sAngel18) _ **  
**_

 **Auteur :** Death'sAngel18.

 **Traducteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

 **Fandom :** Teen Wolf.

 **Rating :** T (pour le langage).

 **Résumé :** Le Nogitsune taquine Derek. Derek n'est pas amusé. Sterek. M/M.

 **Note :** Petite traduction que j'ai faite il y a un petit moment, et que je viens de retrouver en farfouillant dans mes dossiers. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester avec lui? grogna Derek en fusillant du regard Scott qui se balançait, mal à l'aise, sur le palier du loft.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux expliquer à son père qu'il est possédé par un renard démoniaque qui tente de blesser et tuer tout le monde ? réplique Scott avec une évidente irritation et un zeste de fatigue.  
\- Un point pour toi, mais il me fait froid dans le dos, murmura Derek, jetant un regard derrière lui où se trouvait présentement l'ado squatté par un renard psychopathe.  
\- Le grand méchant loup est effrayé par un renard ? C'est juste Stiles, le taquine Scott avant de retourner à sa moto et de partir.  
\- Juste Stiles, marmonna Derek en retournant à l'intérieur, un poids pesant lourdement sur son estomac.

L'adolescent était vautré sur le canapé, un rictus peint sur ses lèvres et les yeux étrécis de façon malicieuse.  
\- Salut, Der' loulou, ronronna-t-il en guise de salutation.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda Derek, souhaitant pourvoir simplement le frapper avant de le foutre dehors, mais ça aurait certainement rendu fou Scott.  
\- Grincheux, grincheux petit loup. C'est la frustration sexuelle qui te rend hargneux ? demanda Stiles qui n'était pas vraiment lui, en fait.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, bordel ? grinça Derek.  
Le garçon le fixa avec le regard de celui qui savait et lui adressa un rictus sarcastique.  
\- Tu sais, ce truc que tu as pour moi, est-ce que c'est ça qui te rend grincheux ? insista-t-il innocemment, sans réussir à tromper personne.  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, répondit lentement Derek, sentant ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.  
\- Je peux le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde Loup, tu aimes le garçon que je possède. Tu veux le pousser contre un mur et le baisser, peut-être lécher chacun des grains de beauté sur son visage... commença Stiles avant d'être stoppé par Derek qui l'avait attrapé et balancé sur le mur le plus proche.  
Le Nogitsune se contenta de sourire malicieusement.  
\- Tu veux connaître un secret, le gamin te veut aussi. Il adore ça quand tu le plaques contre un mur. Le plus proche vous êtes, le mieux c'est, ronronna-t-il en ondulant contre Derek.  
Le loup lâcha vivement l'adolescent et recula de plusieurs pas. Stiles atterrit facilement sur ses pieds avant d'envahir de nouveau l'espace personnel de Derek.  
\- C'est plutôt embarrassant de voir combien il veut ça. Un loup, franchement il aurait pu trouver mieux, railla Stiles avec un mine dégoûtée, vite remplacée par un sourire sensuel. Tu sais, il pense à toi quand il se touche, gémissant ton nom dans son oreiller.  
\- Ta gueule, grogna Derek, sentant son visage s'empourprer aux mots du Nogitsune et des images qui se dessinaient dans son esprit.  
A un moment, alors qu'il parlait, Stiles s'était avancé, faisant reculer Derek qui s'était retrouvé acculé contre un mur, l'adolescent penché vers lui.  
\- Donc tu les aimes jeunes, c'est okay. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu le veux. Il est beau. Plutôt gâté par la nature, aussi, taquina-t-il, souriant comme un psychopathe. Tu veux voir ? questionna-t-il sournoisement.  
\- Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper, gronda Derek, ses yeux virant au bleu à cause du renard qui le faisait flipper.  
\- Cela sonne intéressant, répondit le renard, glissant plus près, trop près, les lèvres roses de Stiles à quelques millimètres de celles de Derek.  
Ce n'était pas Stiles, il lui ressemblait, il bougeait comme lui, bon dieu, il sentait comme lui, mais ce n'était pas lui.  
Un faible gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Derek quand le Nogitsune colla son corps contre lui, lui faisait sentir à quel point il était dur.  
\- Dégage, grogna Derek, essayant de rassembler toute sa volonté pour s'éloigner de Stiles mais dieu, ce qu'il se sentait bien avec son corps contre le sien.  
\- Hey, Der'loulou, si je me mets du beurre de cacahuètes sur la bite, est-ce que tu la léchera comme un gentil chien ? demanda Stiles de sa voix la plus innocente, et le regard rusé.  
Derek bougea rapidement, attrapant l'adolescent et le frappant brusquement contre le mur. Il le rattrapa quand il s'effondra et alla l'allonger précautionneusement sur le canapé.  
\- Désolé, Stiles, murmura Derek avec regret.

-x-

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, mec, gronde Scott en guise de salutation quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Il m'a gonflé, marmonna Derek en se dirigeant vers l'étage pour pouvoir retirer l'odeur de Stiles de ses vêtements.

.

* * *

Alors ? Dites, vous avez aimé ?

 _ **Sanka**_ *...*


End file.
